Bring On The Rain
by LostAngel2
Summary: Andrew sits in the rain thinking of his past with Warren FLUFFY


A/N: This is my first Buffy fanfic I have ever done so please e-mail me or Review to tell me what you think. I want to know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. If I did well I would be the happiest person in the world and Jonathan and Warren would have never died  
  
Dedication: Boy Beater for helping me from Buffy fan to Buffy obsesser, thanks a lot, I will get you back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
It's all like a game to them. They try to find out who can put up with me the longest before the go insane with me. I keep wondering why did I get to live. If any of us should have lived it was Jonathan. He always seemed to be close to them in high school. So why was I the one who got to live? Jonathan was the one who stuck up for what was right. I was the one who just did as Warren said.  
  
Rain is trickling down my face. I do not know how long I have been sitting out here but I know I am soaking wet. I can barely move with the weight of my wet clothing weighing me down. I look up in to the dreary overcast sky. I do not know if it is tears or rain falling from my face. I would think both. Warren always got mad at me for standing in the rain, ever since last year when I stood out in the rain and got sick.  
  
I remember that day so well. Warren had told me I should not be part of the group because I was a bit younger then them and did not have the same abilities as them and Jonathan agreed. So I did what I always do when I need to clear my mind, I went to the park and sat in the rain. I have always been calmed by the steady melody of the rain making contact with the hard ground.   
  
It must have been hours because when Warren and Jonathan found me he told me he had been looking for me for hours. He told me they did not mean what they said about me earlier and to come back to the layer with them. I agreed but when I stood up I realized how tired I was so I told them I had to go home and see my grandma, who happened to be on vacation in Las Vegas leaving me alone.   
  
When I got home I collapsed on the couch not bothering to take off my shoes or anything even though the wetness was beginning to get to me. Next thing I remember is Warren kneeling next to me with his hand on my forehead and a worried look in his eyes. His eyes quickly changed to anger and asked where everyone was, when did this happen, and how dumb am I. I told him how everyone was gone for the week and I did not know how this happened. The last question I did not bother answering.   
  
Over that week Warren was the one who really to care of me. Jonathan dropped by sometimes but it was mostly Warren that took care of me. He acted a lot like a worried mother. He gave me what ever I wanted, mostly that involved ice-cream. I will never forget those few day of Warren taking care of me. Even though most of the time Warrens a jerk I will always remember him when he cared about me more then world power.  
  
Now when ever I stand in the rain I can almost hear Warren yelling at me to get inside before I get sick. I keep hoping if I stand in the rain long enough maybe, just maybe, he will come out of where ever he is currently hiding and carrying me in his arms back inside. It would be like something right out of a movie.   
  
Something warm brushes my arm. I see Xander is standing next to me telling me Buffy wants me inside to tell me something. I tell him to go back inside and I will meet her inside. He rejects that idea and grabs me by my arm and drags me in to the house. I want to stop him and wait for you just a bit longer but I do not have the strength to resist Xander's strong arms pulling me towards Buffy's house.  
  
After Buffy has a short conversation with me I go straight to sleep. I was glad it was not Anya I was talking to because once she starts talking about her sex life she never shuts up. As I lay down to sleep I start to think maybe by Xander pulling me into the house was your way of carrying me in to the house. Telling me you may not be physically here but you can take over people in the sense that you can make then do what you will. Was that just you showing you still care what happens to me?  
  
As I close my eyes all I can see is your face smiling so soft it hurts my eyes and I hear your voice whisper I love you. In that one moment I was truly at the most peace then I had been since your death. In my sleep talk I whisper back I love you Warren. I know you never really left me, you will always be with me in my dreams and in my heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please r+r...Flames will be used to make smores for Spike, Andrew, and I 


End file.
